Beautiful Days
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: Glenn is a single father that is raising his young son along with his mother and friends. He tries to get along with the father of his child, but it begins to get tough. Rick is a divorced man raising his child along with his ex-wife. He works with the man that his wife cheated on him with. When they meet, they begin to bond over failed relationships and their boys. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: I Wish I Was Mad

The alarm blared in Glenn's ear. The Korean man groaned and groped against the bedside table to hit the button. After fumbling and knocking down a bunch of crap off the table, he finally got a grip onto the annoying gadget. He smashed the off button and reached for the cord. He yanked it out of the outlit, not caring that doing so was dangerous. He threw down the cord and sat up in his bed. He hoped that Carson hasn't woken up, yet.

"Daddy?" a tiny voice asked from the doorway. So much for that.

"Yes, baby boy?" Glenn asked, pulling back the covers. He stepped from under them, his feet shuddering from the temperature of the floor. It was freezing in that house. Glenn knew he had forgotten to pay a bill. He would deal with that later.

Carson said, "Nana's here." Glenn nodded and let a sigh of relief fall from his lips. He was thankful that his mother was here to take his son home with her. He had work this afternoon, and his babysitter moved away a month ago. Dale was a nice man, but his sister die, and he needed to take care of her house. His nieces and nephews were reeling from the lost of both their parents in two months. He needed to be there for support.

Glenn picked up his five-year-old son and walked along the cold floor. He entered the living room and saw his mother sitting on the couch. She was flipping through his crappy cable and finally settled on a rerun of _the Young and the Restless. _Glenn sat beside her on the couch, placing his child on his lap.

"Morning, Ma," he says, kissing her cheek and going back to the TV.

"Good morning, son. What's your schedule?" she responds. She took Carson into her arms and kissed his pale cheek. The child look so much like Glenn. He barely had any of Shane's looks. His hair was black. His cheeks were rosy, and his skin was porcelain. He had a tiny nose and a pair of thin eyebrows. His eyes were brown with a ring of hazel surrounding them. Glass sat awkwardly on his nose, and Nana adjusted them. The boy was lanky and small. He was a mirror image of Glenn when he was little, except for the freckles and slightly big ears. He was a really cute kid.

"The usual. I have work, and I need to go the Sheriff's office," Glenn said. His mother's eyebrow raised.

"Why the Sheriff's office?" she asks. Glenn looks at his hands and twiddles his thumbs. He didn't want to tell his mother the real reason he wanted to go. She would be disappointed in him for trying to contact his ex. His mother tilted her head a little before she came to a realization.

"Glenn," she gasps, "why are you going to see him? What's the point?" Glenn shook his head and looked at his son on his mother's lap. The boy was drifting off to sleep. He had some evidence of pancake syrup on his shirt, so he knew he had eaten breakfast. Glenn reached out and ran his finger down his son's cheek. The tiny kids sniffled and shifted but didn't wake. He looked so peaceful when he was sleepy. _Mommy's Little Angel, _Glenn thought as he turned back to his mother.

"Carson has been asking for his dad. I can't just purge him out of his life," Glenn answered.

Nana huffed, "Son, I know, but what about what he did to you? Are you really going to let him do that to you again?" Glenn shook his head.

"Ma, I'm not getting back together with him," Glenn retorted. "I just want to let him know that he may see his son if he wants to."

Nana sighed, "Okay, but you better be careful. You can't take anymore. You have a son and a job." Glenn nodded. He glanced at the clock on the wall across from them. It was a little past eight in the morning, and he needed to get ready to go to the pizzeria. He lifted Carson out of his mother's arms and took him to the bathroom. He watched him as he took his bath and played with his rowboats. When his skin was pruney, Carson stepped out and was toweled dry by his dad. Nana took him to get dressed and got his day bag. Glenn took his shower, got dressed, and his mom and son on the cheeks before seeing them leave.

He grabbed his keys and left his house. The house he stayed in was small. It was his sister's before she moved and went to New York to marry her high school sweetheart. They still keep in touch, and she visits during the summer to see her nephew. She loves him but hates his father. She knew Shane was trouble from the beginning but didn't want to ruin Glenn's happiness. When she found out that Shane had left Glenn and his unborn child, she found him at the local bar with some woman and sucker punched him. Kick boxing comes in handy.

* * *

Glenn pulled up into the employee parking lot of his job, he immediately saw a cop groaned as he killed the engine. He got his delivery bag and walked across the lot to the building.

"Glenn! Right on time!" T-Dog shouted from the kitchen. The Asian man smiled and waved his hand before he walked to the back. He clocked in and went to get his apron. He was the cook/delivery boy. Today, he was just the cook. He worked alongside T-Dog, Andrea, and Amy. The pizza place is run by Andrea and Amy. When their father died, the girls took over. It was small business, but it was the best place in Atlanta. Their produce supplier is the Greene family. They live a ways outside of town. Glenn had grown up with Maggie and is like a son to Hershel. His wife and the mother of the girls has since passed away.

"Today looks busy. How many orders have we had since you opened this morning?" Glenn asked when he started kneading the dough. T-Dog whistled and pointed to the order board. Glenn looked up and was taken aback. The gigantic board was covered in Amy's legible writing. Two of them were from the Dixons.

Glenn asked, "Merle fresh out?"

"He's been out for two months," Amy said, carrying in a fresh batch of sauce. Glenn raised his eyebrow.

"I thought he was still in."

Amy shook her head, "He was in rehab for the remaining of his sentence. I went by him and Daryl's shop the other day. All the beer memorabilia was taken down." Glenn snorted.

"I guess he's getting serious now." The Dixon brothers lived out in the middle of nowhere. They ran a shop that sold stuff for wildlife sports, like fishing and hunting. They started after their Papa died of years of alcohol and drug abuse. Their Ma died a decade before him, except she had cancer. Merle had been in and out of the system for some time. Daryl had a few run-ins, but besides that, he was clean cut. Merle's recent stint was for being intoxicated in public and starting a fight outside the bar. Glenn had somewhat made friends with them when he started taking Carson there to get fishing supplies. Daryl was protective of them.

"Glenn," Andrea yelled from the front, "got any plans tonight?"

"Ah, yeah. Actually, I do." The blonde woman raised her eyebrow.

"Really, eh? What exactly is that?" she taunted.

Glenn breathed out, "I'm going to the Sheriff's Office." Everyone paused. T-Dog dropped his knife onto the counter, and Amy cocked an eyebrow. Andrea walked to the back after getting an order. She hopped up on the counter and gave him a look.

"Why are you going to see Shane?" T-Dog asked.

"Carson," Glenn simply answered. Everyone nodded. They understood Glenn's motive. That doesn't mean they like it.

"We respect that," Amy says, "but if he gets out of line, call me. I'll call Daryl, and he'll take care of it." Glenn snorted. He would be off from work by six tonight, so he might as well make the best of it.

* * *

Glenn sat in the parking lot of the station for a good minute. He didn't want to go in, but he had to. It was for Carson, not him. The boy was still with his grandma. He didn't know that his Mommy was going to talk to the Pa he never met. The pale man sighed heavily before getting out of the car. He walked quickly across the parking lot. He wanted to get this over with. He was in such a rush that when he got through the door, he ran directly into someone. They both hit the ground, groaning at the impact.

"I'm so sorry," Glenn said, helping the person he ran into up. He had to use both hands to get them up. Whoever they were was pretty heavy.

"It ain't nothing," the stranger responded. Glenn looked at him. The man had his hat on. His eyes were a light blue color. He had a scruffy beard and a long face. Beside him was a kid that looked twice Carson's age. The boy had brown hair and a matching pair of blue eyes. His skin was slightly pale, and his cheeks had a light blush to them. His cheeks were a little chubby, and he had a matching hat on.

"Um, I'm here looking for Shane Walsh. Is he here?" Glenn asked. The man gulped and nodded.

"He's down the hall," he answered. Glenn nodded and was ready to walk off. Instead, he turned around and gave the man a curious look.

"I'm sorry; I never caught your name," Glenn said, holding out his hand. "I'm Glenn Rhee."

"Nice to meet you, Glenn. I'm Rick, and this is son, Carl," the man said, shaking his hand. Carl smiled shyly and waved to the other man. Glenn returned the smile before turning back to the hall. He walked down it, passing a few doors. He turned a corner and spotted who he was looking for. Shane was still the same. His hair was still brown with that weird shaped head. He was still tall, and he looked healthy. He was talking to another officer. Glenn cleared his throat, and Shane looked at him.

Shane sucked his breath in and excused himself from his previous conversation. He walked up to Glenn and looked in the eye.

"Glenn."

"Shane."

"What are you doing here?" the older man asked.

Glenn responded, "It's about Carson. He wants to see you." Shane shrugged. Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you bring him?" Shane asked.

Glenn huffed, "I wasn't sure I wanted to." Shane gave Glenn a strange look. The younger man was not making sense.

"So," Shane began, "you want me to see my child, but you weren't sure if you really wanted to. That makes no sense!" Glenn glared at him. He wanted to punch him sometimes. He always held himself back, though. Shane _is _Carson's dad.

"Look! Your son wants to see you; I don't!" Glenn hissed back. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't ever see you again. I can't do that." Shane threw up his hands. He surrendered.

"Okay. I'll come to see him soon," Shane responded. Glenn let out a sigh. He nodded and was getting ready to walk away. However, Shane caught him by the elbow. Glenn turned around and looked at the father of his child. Shane pulled him close and held him. Glenn and Shane looked each other in the eye. They hadn't been this close since they broke up.

Shane finally said, "How about we go out for lunch sometime?" Glenn's face fell. He looked sad and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Look, Shane, I appreciate the offer, but I can't," Glenn responded. "You broke my heart and left me. I'm just doing this for our son." Shane let him go, and he stepped back. He gave one look to the older man before turning around.

"My phone number and address is the same," Glenn called over his shoulder. "Call before you decide to visit." Glenn walked away, not looking back. He let a tear slip as he left the building. That was probably the hardest thing he has ever done.


	2. Chapter 2: Fked Up and Done

Rick and Carl were driving in the police cruiser. They had just come from a movie and were heading over to Lori's house. Rick had Carl that whole week, and it was time for him to go back with his mother. They had fun the whole week. They were almost there when Carl started to talk.

"Hey, dad. Do you remember that man that knocked you over this week?" the boy asked his dad. The Sheriff's deputy looked at his only child and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember," Rick responds.

Carl continues, "He looks familiar to me. It's like I've seen him before."

"Déjà vu, kiddo," Rick laughed as he drove down the road. Carl shook his head at his dad's comment.

"That's not it, dad," the young boy responded. "I've seen him in one of the pictures Shane take out when he thinks no one is looking." Rick stopped at a stoplight and looked at Carl. The boy was telling the truth. How could Shane have someone in his life without him knowing? They were partners. When the light turned green, Rick pushed down gently on the gas. When the car started to move again, silence fell over in the car again. Carl started to stare out the window, not meeting his father's eye. They knew a conversation about Shane always brought upon them awkwardness. They rarely spoke of the situation; it was for the best.

They turned on the right road. Rick pulled up to the front of Lori's house. He blew out a frustrated breath. Lori was outside on the porch, waiting for him and Carl. She looked upset and irritated. _What did I supposedly do today? _Rick groaned internally. He unlocked the door and let Carl out. He got out himself, ready for Lori to come at him with one of her rants.

"Go inside, Carl," Lori drawled. The boy spared a glance at his dad before he hustled up the walk and onto the porch. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Lori was in Rick's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lori hissed. Rick gave her a look of his own.

Rick snarled, "What are you talking about, Lori?" The woman scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why did you take Carl to the station?" she answered. "You know that I don't like when you bring him there. There are criminals and firearms in that building." Rick rolled his eyes.

"No duh, Lori," he responded. "My squad was having an 'officer and child' banquet. I wanted him to make friends."

Lori responded, "You could have told me."

"Now, why would I do that? If I remember correctly, you didn't care about our son meeting the officers."

"I don't," she defended. "It would have been nice if you would have at least invited me." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. She was trying to act like this wasn't a problem. She tried to act like they weren't divorced. Lori was pressing on Rick's last nerve.

"Okay, what part of this don't you understand? Honestly, I'm out of guesses," Rick started. "This is a banquet for an officer and their kid, hence the name. That does not mean an ex-wife can come especially if said ex-wife slept with that officer's best friend!" Lori's brow furrowed.

"You can't leave the past well enough alone, can you?"

"No," the Sheriff's deputy, "I might never get over the fact that my best friend and my wife fucked in my bed! You have some nerve saying that to me." Rick opened the car door and got in. He put the key in the ignition before Lori stuck her head through the window.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for what I did?" she asked. Rick just glared at her. He started up the car and put it in drive.

"Sorry never cuts it," he responded before he pulled off the curb. Lori stood there, both hands on her forehead. She blew out a frustrated breath. Carl stood in the window, staring at his mother. Yeah, he knew what had happened before his parents divorced. He secretly resented his mother and Shane for what he did. He had to be the glue to hold them together, though. His strength was wearing thin.

* * *

"Sup, kid!" Merle shouted as Glenn and Carson entered the shop. "What can I do for yah?"

"Nothing special. We came to visit," Glenn answered solemnly. Merle arched his brow. This was already weird. Glenn wasn't shy around the man anymore. There was a time where he was scared of the man. He was really racist. Glenn was on delivery duty that day and got an order from the Dixons' house. He drove all the way there only to get a shitload of racial slurs and a door in the face. After about a month of that, they had come to a mutual respect when Glenn bailed Merle out of jail once. Daryl couldn't afford to and felt guilty. He never tells anyone why he did it after all the disrespect, and they never question it. Since then, Glenn has ha both of the brothers' loyalties

"Don't give me that," he responded. "I know something is wrong with you. Whenever you come here, it's to buy some bait or another lure. What's eatin' yah?" Glenn sighed.

"You really want to know?" Glenn asked. Merle gave him an irritated look that told him to get on with it.

"Mommy went to see Pa," Carson answered for his mother. Merle's eyes flickered from the small child to Glenn and back again. He crooked his finger and beckoned Glenn forward. The Asian man leaned forward. Merle smiled at him and then slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Now, what was that for?"

"You know damned well what that was for!" Merle hissed. "What are doing messing with Shane again?"

"Okay, first, I'm not with Shane anymore," Glenn corrected. "Second, Carson wants to see his father. I did it for him." Merle backed off. He nodded his head and gave him a look.

"Listen," the older male ordered, "you betta be careful. I don't trust Shane and neither does Daryl. Now, if he threatens or crosses the line with you, you betta call someone."

Glenn said, "I know, Merle. I'm not stupid.

"No?" Daryl responded as he came from the backroom. "Well, you make some dumbass decisions. The only good thing out of that relationship is that little boy holding your hand." He pointed to the little boy. The kids smiled and waved at them. He wasn't paying much attention to the grown up conversation. It wasn't like he couldn't understand them. It was just that some of the stuff her heard really didn't interest even a conversation about his father.

"I know," Glenn said, checking his watch. It was time for his shift to start. "I need to get out of here." He took the bag off of his shoulder and handed it to Daryl. The hunter took it and walked back behind the counter. He went and picked up and Carson. He smiled at the boy and looked to Glenn.

"You're shift ends at nine tonight, right? Don't you gotta close for two hours, right?" Daryl asked. Glenn nodded.

"Good. We can catch wrestling today with your boy. Ain't that right, Colton?" Merle smiled, calling the boy by his middle name.

"Right, Uncle Merle!" the boy cheered. Glenn smiled and kissed his son's temple. He waved goodbye before he headed out. It would be a long night at work.

* * *

Glenn was working the register today. It was a busy day today, and orders were coming in left and right. He had T-Dog on delivery, and Amy and Andrea were on kitchen duty. It was about eight, and it was close to closing time and his last break of the day. It would be a long hour tonight. Everything was just so frustrating. Glenn was cleaning up the counter of a parmesan spill when another customer walked in.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll be with you in a second," he said, brushing the cheese into a dust pan.

"Take your time," a familiar Southern drawl said. Glenn looked up and saw Rick. He smiled shyly before he hurried to clean off the crumbs. He threw the dust pan into the janitor's closet and hustled back into the front.

"How may I help you, Rick?" the younger man smiled. The Deputy's sheriff smiled back, loving Glenn's shyness. The man placed his hands on the counter. He looked up at the menu board above Glenn's head and examined it. He really didn't mean to run into Glenn. Fate is funny when you never notice it.

"I'd like," Rick began, "a large pizza with pepperoni, bell pepper, and mushroom and two Dr. Peppers, please."

"Slice or whole pizza," Glenn asked.

"Whole pizza, please," Rick answered with a smile. "I thought it would be good if we can share it and talk. Glenn blushed and plugged it into the cash register.

Glenn looked up. "That will be $10.49. Credit, debt, or cash, sir?" Glenn smiled. Rick handed him $20.

"Keep the change," Rick smiled. Glenn turned away and blushed as he went to the back to write the order.

"Eh, Glenn," Amy whispered, "ain't that the man you were telling me about yesterday? Yah know, the one from the Sheriff's office." Glenn smiled and nodded. Andrea whistled as he started to cut up the mushrooms and throw them into the frying pan of olive oil.

"Damn," Andrea commented, "he's a tall drink of water, ain't he?" Glenn rolled his eyes. Amy threw a wink his way and went back to putting the tomato sauce on the half-cooked pizza dough. Glenn shook his head. The women were insatiable. He walked back to the front and saw that Rick had taken a seat in one of the vacant booth. The one other costumer had left a minute ago, and Rick took his place. Glenn took another order and wrote it on the board in the back. When Glenn returned, he walked over the counter and sat down in front of Rick.

"So," Glenn giggled, "I run into you at the Sheriff's office, I meet your son, and then you buy me dinner. Don't you think we're going about this all wrong?" Rick laughed at the other man, a pleasant rumble going through his chest. Glenn's breath was taken away by the man's laugh.

"I know," Rick responds. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh," Glenn arched his eyebrow, "and what is that exactly?"

Rick started, "I was taking Carl home the other day, and he mentioned you." Glenn's attention was immediately grabbed by Rick's statement. A stranger's kid asks about him at complete random. That wasn't weird at all.

"What did he say?" Glenn asked.

"You asked about Shane at the office. Carl said that you looked familiar because you were in one of the pictures that he has," Rick responds.

"Wait a second?" Glenn stops the man. He was going to say more when Andrea came out with Rick's order. She winked over her shoulder before she took the other order to another customer. Glenn took a slice and stuffed it into his mouth. He swallowed it and was completely take aback by what Rick had been saying.

"What I was trying to ask is how do you know Shane?" Glenn asked. Rick sighed and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"There are many reasons," he begun, "one being that he's my partner in the force." Glenn choked on his soda. His eyes were wide and bugging out of his skull. _No fucking way, _he panicked in his mind. _I am not associating with my ex-boyfriend's colleague._ Glenn snapped back into reality when Rick was slapping him on the back to stop him from choking.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Glenn lied. "Totally am." He looked at the older man. He saw doubt in his eyes but didn't say anything about it.

"Um, what's the other reasons?" Glenn asks cautiously.

Rick answered, "Those are more… _personal. _What about you?"

"Same here. They're _very _personal. I might tell you one day," Glenn said, drinking his soda.

"I'm honor to be given time to find out," Rick smile shyly. Glenn smile and nodded, and they fell into a heavy silence. They would look at each other once and awhile, but that was about it. Glenn looked up at the clock a minute later and saw that it was time to leave and pick up Carson.

Glenn got up. "Thank you for that dinner. I really appreciate it."

Rick smiled and stood up too. "It's alright. I liked the company." Glenn blushed and looked Rick in the eyes.

"I would like to do this again some time," he responded.

"Maybe we should. How about Saturday night," Rick responded. The Asian Glenn took Rick's face into his hand and kissed the older man on the cheek. He went into the back and got his hat and keys before saying goodbye to Andrea, Amy, and a recently returned T-Dog. When he came back to the front, Rick was still standing there. Glenn walked back and hugged Rick.

"Bye, stranger," he smiled before he left. Glenn waved over his shoulder and got one in return. He drove the ten minutes it took to get to Daryl and Merle's house. He picked up his tired and fed son, said thanks to the men, and then drove home. Glenn didn't know how to rate this. One, he got scolded by an ex-convict and his younger brother for talking to the father of his child. Then, he runs into Rick again at his job, and they share a large pizza. Lastly, Rick drops the bomb on him that said father of his child is his partner in the force.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, he'd rate it a good 6.


	3. Chapter 3: I Wish I Was Bad

Shane sat in his bed that he shared with Lori; the covers slung low on his hip. He looked like a zombie, bags under his eyes and a headache beating against his skull. He got no sleep last night because he kept thinking about Glenn and Carson. Since his ex-lover came to him about their child, his plate has been overflowed. He wanted to see his son, but how long could he hide him from Lori? How could he hide the fact that he had a child of his own? She allowed him to have contact with Carl. He had basically been there the boy's whole life. It was just that he didn't want his past coming back. He wasn't ashamed of Carson, but he knew how Lori was. She was getting volatile and had fits. She would get jealous and be irrational, and the way she treated Rick was vicious. His partner in the force is still Carl's son. He didn't like what was going on, but he had no say in the matter. He had broken up his friend's marriage; he's done enough.

The man's gaze kept moving between the cell phone and the door. He couldn't decide between calling Glenn or that he should run some errands. He was planning on calling Glenn and seeing Carson, but he was still on shaky ground. He basically neglected his kid for his whole life. Maybe Carson didn't like him and considered hima a deadbeat dad. After a minute of contemplating, he finally picked up his cell and scrolled through his contacts. Once he got to Glenn's name, he hit the talk button. It's been five years since they've been together. He just hoped he could redeem himself.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked through the phone. Shane let out a held breath and began to speak.

"Hey, Glenn. It's Shane," he responded. "I'm calling about visiting Carson." He heard a sigh come from the other side of the line. On the other end, Glenn sat up and responded.

"Okay. I'm off today, and I have to take him to get a check up early this morning. It looks like you can try to swing around at one this afternoon," Glenn informed Shane. The older man nodded and looked at his watch. He had another three hours left. He could make something to eat for him and Carl and run a few errands before he would visit Carson. He couldn't take a breather before he dropped by.

"I'll be by there at one then," Shane responded. "I'll see you both then. Bye, Glenn." A muffled farewell was heard from the other side of the line before it was hung up. Shane stared at the phone for a good two minutes. He couldn't believe he had done that. He had had a decent conversation with Glenn with a lack of yelling. It seems their friendship was getting a bit better. They were going to try and make it work for their son. He wanted to make it up to Glenn. He had caused him so much pain, and he just wanted to make it better. Yeah, it would just magically be okay, but the work would be worth it if he got to see his son.

At the doorway of the room, Lori stood at the door. She had heard the whole thing. She didn't know who he was talking to, but she still didn't like them. Deciding that creeping at the doorway wouldn't bring her answers, Lori walked into the room and sat down on the bed by Shane's feet.

"Who was that?" she asked her lover. They hadn't married and weren't going to. Shane wasn't one for commitment, and Lori had just been divorced from Rick. They weren't ready to settle down.

"It was a friend," the man simply answered. Lori raised her eyebrow. She had never heard of this "friend."

Lori asked, "What's their name?" Shane looked at her. Was Lori jealous? She had no reason to be. His relationship with Glenn was strictly platonic. Shane did care about him but not in the way that he used to. They were just friends, nothing more than that.

"Glenn," Shane answered. "His name is Glenn Rhee. He's an old friend of mine, and I just started talking to him again."

Lori responded with a question. "How do you know Glenn?" Shane rolled his eyes and looked back to the woman.

"What's with all the questions, Lori?" Shane responded. He didn't know where all this was coming from. It was just a conversation. He did not need to go into their whole back story. That was his own personal matter. She had her personal grudge with Rick, and he had his shotty one with Glenn. That was how they worked.

"I just want to see what I'm up against," she simply responded. Shane groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not this shit again.

"Look," he started, "I don't have time for this. I have to go out and run some errands. Then, I'm going by to see Glenn and check in on him." He got out of the bed and grabbed some clothes from the drawer. He looked at the clock again. His little chat with Lori had wasted four minutes. He had a shitload of stuff to do, and he was losing time. He rushed off to the bathroom to take a shower. He had stripped down and stepped under the warm spray. He relaxed under the high pressured water and melted into it. He was comfortable, but as always, he couldn't get a second to breathe.

"We're going to talk about this, Shane!" Lori yelled through the door. The police officer groaned and hit his head against the wall of the shower.

"No," Shane responded. "We do not have to talk about anything! The conversation is over. I haven't seen Glenn in five years, so I'm going to change that." He cut off the shower, not even getting a good four minutes in there. He toweled dry quickly and dressed just as fast. He hustled out the house, purposely avoiding Lori on the way out. She stood at the door as he left, however, watching him speed off. She had a suspicion, but then again, she had no right to expect Shane to answer her every question. He had a life of his own, too. They said that themselves: when they were without each other, they had their own friends.

Lori just hoped that this friend wasn't getting too comfortable. That would be a serious problem for them if they were.

* * *

Glenn's attention was jarred away from Carson's sleeping form by a soft knocking on the door. He slowly got up from the couch, trying not to disturb his son, so he could answer it. He kissed his baby's cheek and shushed him when he started to shift. Carson snuffled and made a sound in the back of his throat before he settled back into his little nap. Glenn smiled and left the living room. He crossed through the room and down the hallway. He opened the front door and was taken aback by who he saw.

"Rick?" he said, shock overtaking him. The man was standing tall in front of him. He had on some casual clothes, a plaid shirt and jeans with boots his attire. His beard was coming in, and it was scruffy, but Glenn didn't care. All he was that Rick was on his front porch and Glenn had never mentioned his address.

"Hey, Glenn," the older man smiled.

"Rick, I know that I'm supposed to say 'hello', but why are you here?" Rick's smile faltered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Andrea told me to swing by and see you," he answered. "She didn't say why, though." Glenn nodded and groaned internally.

_Fucking Andrea, _he mentally man sighed heavily and began to open the door. He waved the man in and let him step over the threshold. Glenn walked him to the living room, stopping when he saw that his son was getting up from the couch. The little boy walked to his room and came out with some toys. Glenn looked at Rick and then back at Carson. He whipped around quickly, nearly giving himself whiplash.

"Maybe we can talk in the kitchen," he babbled to Rick, pulling him along to the dining room. He sat the older man down into the seat. Rick was startled by the amount of force Glenn used to get him to sit down. Yeah, Rick was of larger mass, but he would have sat down without help. Glenn had rushed into the kitchen to pour two glasses of iced tea. He was panicking.

What if Rick saw his son and put two-and-two together? He could not let that happen. It was too soon. They hadn't even gone on a date yet. Rick did introduce his son to him, but Glenn just didn't want him to meet his. That would start a shit storm, and he really wasn't in the right mind for one.

Glenn walked back into the dining room, sitting the glass in front of Rick.

"How have you been?" the Asian man asked. Rick shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"A lot of things have been going on," Rick replied. "The one thing I look forward to is my date with you." Glenn's lips broke out into a toothy grin. He reached across the table and took Rick's hand into his.

Glenn asked, "Penny for your thoughts?" Rick nodded.

"It's Carl's mother, my ex-wife Lori," he started. "She's been up in hackles. She is yelling at me, criticizing my parenting, and threatening to take Carl away." Glenn squeezed his friend's hand. He couldn't even begin to know what Rick is going through. Yeah, Shane is pretty bad, but Lori sounds horrible. At least Shane has never threatened to take Carson. He has never criticized how he's raising their little boy or yelled at him. Compared to Rick's ex-wife, Shane was a saint.

"I'm sorry," Glenn said.

Rick shook his head. "It's alright. It's just that Carl is the most important thing to me. Without him, I have no idea who I'd be."

"I understand that," Glenn mumbled. Rick's eyebrow arched.

"How do you know?" the police officer asked. "You have a kid?" Glenn choked on his tea. He coughed, and Rick rushed over to him. He patted him on the back and kept asking him if he was alright. Glenn was most definitely _not _alright. He had revealed to Rick that he had a kid. Even though he hadn't confirmed it, Glenn had given it away by freaking out and choking on tea.

While he and Rick were trying to avoid an accidental death in the dining room, Carson was running to the front door. The door bell had rung, and the little boy had looked out the window. His face lit up when he saw the man that had been in a lot of his Mommy's pictures. That was his Pa. His daddy had come to see him.

He ran out of the living room and to the door. He used the little foot stool to reach the knob and turned it. He pushed the stool out of the way and opened the door. Standing before him was the man that he had waited his whole life for.

"Papa!" he yelled running and hugging Shane around his leg. The police officer was shocked. The little boy that was clinging to him for dear life was his own flesh and blood. He loosened the small child's grip and picked him up. Carson wrapped his arm around his father's neck. Shane had his son balanced on his hip.

"Hi, Carson," Shane smiled at the boy. Carson smiled back, kissing his dad on the cheek. Shane felt tears come to his eyes. This was his child. He had one, and he already had his heart. His son didn't resent him or hate him. He was open to building a relationship with his dad. He hugged him close. Carson looked like Glenn so much, but Shane could see himself in the boy.

"Mommy's in the kitchen," Carson said, jumping down from his father's arms. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. He dragged his Papa with as much force as his tiny body could possess. Shane went willingly, wanting to talk with Glenn a little while. When they reached the kitchen, however, that was dashed.

Glenn saw Shane and jumped up. He stopped choking, his breath knocked out of him entirely. Rick was startled and looked at what had scared Glenn. His face drained when he saw his partner. He was also taken aback by the little boy that had a tight hold onto Shane's hand.

"Rick?" Shane said, confused etched on his face. He stared at his partner.

"Shane," Rick responded. He looked at Glenn. The Asian male was pale and shaking. _No, _he shrieked internally. _This cannot be happening._


	4. Chapter 4: And Completely Wrong

"Carson, what did I say about calling me 'Mommy'?" Glenn asked his son, shock still etched on his face. He wasn't really talking to his son. His eyes were alternating between Rick and Shane. The older men were in their own worlds where everything is cleared up by a good stair down. The boy shrugged and looked at him.

"Not to do it," he responded. Glenn nodded. He didn't like to be called 'Mommy.' It made him feel uncomfortable and wrong. He may have given birth to Carson, but he wasn't a woman. Glenn looked between Rick and Shane, who were still having a staring match. He walked up to Carson and kneeled down to his height. He took the little boys hand into his and looked him in the eye.

"Why don't you go play with your toys while we talk? This is a conversation for grownups," he asked. Carson nodded and he ran back into the living room. He sat himself down in his play area and started to build with his Legos. He was absorbed into the colorful blocks immediately. Glenn blew out a held breath. Now was time for the hard part. He got up from his squatting position and pointed to the kitchen.

Glenn ordered, "In the kitchen right now, you two." The men nodded and obeyed immediately. They were hustled into the kitchen. Glenn turned back around to tell his son they would be in the kitchen before following.

"Okay, I can explain," the Asian man started. Shane cut him off.

"You don't have to," he says. "Just abbreviate it." Glenn looked to Rick who nodded in agreement. God, it was crazy how in sync they were. That scared Glenn even more.

Glenn began, "Well, it started at the station when I came you visit you, Shane. I was in such a hurry that I bumped into Rick and Carl." Shane raised his eyebrow. They had met and nearly gotten together under his nose. Shane knew he had no right to be jealous; his relationship with Glenn had been tainted for years. It was just that he couldn't help feeling betrayed. His partner and childhood friend was trying to pursue a relationship with his ex.

"Then he came by the pizza place, not knowing that I worked there. We shared a pizza, and we agreed to a date. Now," Glenn made a gesture around the kitchen, "here we are."

"Let me get this straight," Shane began. "You met Rick. After a week, you share a pizza, and you then decide to go on a date." Rick and Glenn looked at each other for a second before turning back to Shane and nodding. The other man shrugs and looks down. All of this was just confusing. No one had an answer to all of this. It was just a clusterfuck of emotions on all their parts. A heavy silence made its way over the kitchen. No one spoke or made a noise. It was deathly silent.

"I think we're even," Rick whispers. Glenn and Shane freeze in their place.

"What?" Glenn asks.

"I said we're even," the Sheriff's deputy answered. "We've both met each other's sons by total accident, and we haven't even been on a date." Shane snorted, and Glenn cracked a small smile. The tension had somewhat bled out, but there was still some excess in there. It took Shane to finally break it.

"I'm going to go play with Carson," he says before he leaves the kitchen. Glenn sends him a small nod his way. He needed this moment to talk to Rick without Shane's presence. He thought he was going to choke on the awkwardness.

"Look," Glenn began, "I knew that you were looking forward to this date, but Shane's right. We're moving too fast."

Rick responded, "I agree. We've already done some things that are reserved for couples that have been dating for a few months." Glenn snorted and smirked.

"Except for one thing." Rick looked up in shock. Glenn was fidgeting. He shouldn't have said that. That could mean anything to anyone. Glenn could feel the blush creep up his cheeks and down his neck. He felt Rick getting closer. He felt the warmth that radiated off the older man. It made him feel safe and secure.

When Rick wrapped his arms around Glenn's waist, excitement ran through the younger man. He looked up at Rick. The height difference wasn't much, but in Rick's arms, he felt small. He felt like precious gift with the way he was being held. He hadn't felt this special in years. He had almost forgotten how it felt, but thank God that he could feel it now.

Rick took hold of Glenn's chin softly, angling it upwards. Their lips were mere millimeters apart. They can felt each other's breath on their lips. Glenn could only imagine what Rick's stubble would feel like.

"May I kiss you?" the older man asked. When he asked that question, Glenn ceased to be able to speak. He could only make gestures. So, he could only nod his head.

When their lips met, the world didn't disappear like it did in the movies. The kiss was realistic. The warm pressure was so sweet. Glenn made a noise at the back of his throat. He head the chuckle come from Rick, but he didn't mind it. The grumble that passed through Rick's chest made it more personal. Glenn found himself unconsciously licking at the seam of Rick's lips. When Rick's mouth opened, Glenn could feel the noise of surprise bubble up in his chest, but it was not released. He was actually flattered that Rick would allow him to press his tongue into his mouth.

When their tongues met, Glenn let out a contempt hum. Rick had taken control of the kiss immediately, but Glenn didn't mind that either. Rick tasted like coffee and something else. He knew it wasn't distinctly Rick, but he knew he would find that taste soon.

Air was becoming a necessity, so they pulled away. They were panting. How could a simple kiss take your breath away so quickly? Rick must have that effect on him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rick cleared his throat.

"I better go," he said. Glenn nodded and escorted the man to the door.

"We're still on for Saturday, right?" the older man asked at the door. Glenn smiled and nodded. Rick pecked him on the lips before giving him a smile and turning on his heels. He walked down the sidewalk and to his car. Glenn shut the front door when he saw Rick pull off and go down the street. That wasn't so bad.

Glenn walked down the hall and into the living room. He saw Shane, on the floor next to Carson. He was helping the boy build a small house. The young boy was giggling and smiling at his Papa. Glenn couldn't help the small smile that formed on his swollen lips. He and Shane weren't on the best terms yet, but at least he was trying. That was all Glenn could really ask for.

"Awesome castle, Carson!" Shane exclaimed as the boy put the last piece on top. The boy smiled at his dad and flung himself at him. His tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Shane was taken aback by the intense affection, but he didn't show it. He was just happy that he could wrap his arms around his son and hug him close.

"I love you, Papa," Carson mumbled into Shane's neck. This time, both Shane and Glenn were thrown off guard. Neither of them expected to hear that from their son. Carson has never seen his dad once in person. It was only pictures that he had to go by. When he whispered those words to Shane, the older man looked to Glenn. Glenn could see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the pair. It was all too real. His son would be able to build a relationship with his Papa.

Apparently, all the excitement had worn little Carson out. The boy was now asleep on Shane's shoulder. When Shane chuckled, the rumble of his chest made the boy stir and wake up for split second.

"Come on, Car," Shane whispered. "It's about time for you to go to sleep." The boy didn't protest and kissed Shane on the cheek.

"Are you going to leave, Papa?" he asked as Shane took him up the stairs to his room. Glenn led the way for him, wanting to hear Shane's response.

"Yeah, but I promise to be back soon because there is another Legos model I would like to make that I know you'd love," Shane whispered. Glenn felt another smile creep up on him. Shane was handling this better than he thought. Sure, he would have questions as soon as he gets to the door, but Glenn knew that he would be able to answer them without worrying about him and Carson. They seem to already have that firm bond.

"Nighty night, Pa," Carson whispered as Shane laid him in his bed. The older man leaned down to kiss his son's forehead. He smiled at the boy before whispering back to him.

"Night, bud." Carson's eyes slipped close as Shane brought his cover up to his tiny chin. The boy turned onto his side, facing away from his bedroom door. Glenn and Shane only left the room after they heard his slowed breathing. They stepped out of the room and shut the door softly.

Glenn breathed, "Shane, I know that you might not approve of Rick and me." Shane snorted and shook his head.

"Why should I have a say in who you're with?" Shane responded. It was Glenn's turn to snort.

"Um, let me think. Oh yeah, he's your childhood friend, you're partner in the force, and I'm your ex/baby daddy." Shane raised his eyebrow. Baby daddy?

Shane simply said, "I'm not saying that I'm not jealous. It's just that I have no say in your relationship with each other."

"Why is that?" Glenn questioned.

"That's some stuff that is between Rick and me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

A silence fell over them. They didn't want to waste more time standing awkwardly in the hallway. Glenn just walked down the steps. Glenn opened the door for Shane. The man nodded and walked out. When Glenn heard Shane's car crank up and pull off, he slid down the front door. _Another major disaster neutralized, _he mentally sighed as he picked himself up. He looked down the hall and saw his house phone.

He has something to deal with.

* * *

"Hello, _Atlanta's Best Pizza, _how may I help you?" Andrea answered, picking up the phone after the third ring.

"You're dead, Andrea!" The woman's face was overtaken by fury.

"Listen," she hissed into the phone, "if this is that Panty Raid Stalker, I will trace this call, find you, and personally kick your ass. These hands aren't just for rolling dough, asshole." Glenn's expression was shadowed by confusion.

"No, Andrea! It's Glenn. Who in the fuck is the 'Panty Raid Stalker'?" he blasted on the other end of the phone. Andrea blushed from the other end of the line.

"Um, it's just some guy… that I knew – you know what, I don't need to explain myself!" she responded. "Why are you calling with death threats, Rhee?" Glenn snorted.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you sent Rick to my house knowing that Shane was coming over to visit," he answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He could hear the smirk in Andrea's voice.

Andrea responded, "What was the look on Shane's face when he saw your knew boytoy?"

"Shock."

"Why?"

"Nothing much besides the fact that their partners on the police force and best friends. They're basically brothers!" Glenn shouted as quietly as he could. Carson was still upstairs, and he was resting perfectly fine. Glenn didn't want to deal with a cranky Carson. That was like poking the Antichrist with a stick. Andrea was silent on the other end. The Asian man was worrying.

Andrea apologized, "Dear, God. Glenn, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't now." Glenn immediately responded.

"I know, and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just really frustrated."

"What are you going to do, Glenn? Do I have to sick T-Dog or Daryl on Shane?" Glenn snorted. Andrea was always a faithful protector. She was a meddler, too, but her loyalty made up for it somehow.

"No need," he breathed.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked instantly. Glenn scratched his head. How was he going to put this?

Glenn started, "When I asked him about it, he said he had no say. When I asked why, he just simply said that it was something between him and Rick. He did admit that he was a tad bit jealous, but he said that he have an input." Glenn could visualize Andrea's face when he said that. It would be priceless. A worthy Kodak moment, if he could say so himself.

"Wow. He is serious about mending you relationship," she stated after a few seconds. "And all of this is for Carson?"

"Somewhat," Glenn simply answered. A heavy silence fell over them. Andrea was thinking about all of this, and so was Glenn. Shane was changing, but rapidly.

"You know that this discussion may be over for you and Shane, but there will be questions between Rick and him," Andrea finally said. Glenn nodded as if she could see him.

"I know."

"Good," the woman simply says. "Look, I've got like three million orders to fill and a shipment of vegetables to sign for and stock. I need to get back to work."

Glenn said, "I could have come in to help." Andrea chuckled.

"Now, you stay right there with that little boy. He just met his Papa, and he might have stories to tell."

"Shane was only here for three hours."

"Damn," Andrea breathed. "Still, Carson could right books about short time periods. Bye, Glenn." Glenn said his goodbye before he put the phone back on the receiver. _Time to rate the day, _Glenn thought.

First, telling Carson not to call him 'Mommy.' Next up was that awkward conversation with Shane and Rick. After that, French kissing with Rick in his kitchen with Shane and his son in the living room. And last but not least, Shane giving their relationship his somewhat blessing.

Today had to be at least a 8.5.


	5. Chapter 5: I Wish I Was Made

_**Okay, I can explain my absence. Life came and bit me in the ass.I actually posted this on AO3 last week, but wouldn't let me post it. I was so busy doing stuff to get ready for my freshmen year of high school, it wasn't until my friend told me that I was missing a chapter!**_

_**This is un-beta'd and, again, I apologize! On with the chapter!**_

* * *

Carson was munching on some pretzels at the dinner table. Glenn was hard at work at the counter, kneading the dough for the dinner rolls. His crock pot was slightly whistling, cooking the post roast that some of his family members would eat while he was gone.

Today was Saturday, the day of his date with Rick. He was dressed quite fashionably, trading his normal jeans and T-shirt for a button down shirt and some dress pants. They were going to go out for dinner and a movie. It was a traditional date, but Rick had promised a surprise. Glenn didn't know what it was, but he was most certainly excited. The confrontation three days earlier set him back a little. He had been rethinking his whole possible relationship with Rick. He had been so worry about what Shane would say, and Rick meeting his son. All of this had his back to the wall, but not anymore.

Tonight was the night that he thought about himself.

"Daddy!" Carson exclaimed suddenly. Glenn jumped and turned around to his son.

"Jesus, Car, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Carson giggled, "Sorry, Daddy. Nana and Uncle Merle and Daryl are here! Let 'em in?" Glenn chuckled at his son and nodded. The boy hopped out of his seat and sprinted for the door. He got on his tip toes and turned the knob with both of his tiny hands. He shuffled back to allow the door to swing open. When the door stopped, he smiled at his family. He waved them in, grabbing Daryl's hand and tugging him into the kitchen.

"Honey, we're home!" Merle announced loudly, possibly attracting the whole block's attention. Glenn didn't jump this time. He was used to Merle's loud nature. The years that he spent walking into their small wilderness shop had allowed him to get used to the most odd of things. The smell of fresh bait, the sharp squeak of a rusted crossbow, and the click of the cash register was like a rough symphony to Glenn and Carson.

"Thanks for watching Carson while I'm gone," Glenn smiled to the trio. His mother dismissed him before sitting a giant tray of chocolate almond cookies on the counter.

"You just go have some fun, darling," Glenn's mother said. Merle slung an arm around her shoulder and agreed.

"You've got nothing to worry about. We'll keep Colton in check, and Virginia here will keep us in check," the older man grunted. Virginia shook her head with a chuckle before she went to see what Daryl and her grandson were up to.

"Whatever," Glenn grunted. "I made pot roast, and the rolls are in the oven. I was going to make cheesecake, but it seems like my mom took care of dessert." Merle nodded and went to check on the rolls. Glenn smiled at how weirdly domestic Merle looked like moving around his kitchen. He would expect Daryl to be the one that would take care of dinner.

Don't get Glenn wrong; he knew that Daryl was no way submissive. He had tendencies, but he was somewhat of a follower. That didn't mean that he would roll onto his back or bare his neck for anyone that asserted dominance. He was more of a right hand man than a leader.

The ring of the doorbell jarred Glenn from his thoughts. He walked to the front door, Merle hot on his heels. When he had told Merle that his date was the Sherriff's deputy, he wanted to get a look himself. Glenn knew that Merle wasn't going to do something rash that can land him on Glenn's shit list again, but he was going to mess with Rick a little.

Rick smiled when he first saw Glenn, but his eyes widened when he saw Merle.

"Dixon."

"Officer Friendly," Merle humored. Glenn groaned and shook his head. He should have known that these two would have crossed paths.

Glenn smiled shyly, "Merle, go check on Carson." The older man looked down to his friend.

"No, I like this better."

"Merle, go!" Glenn shouted. The redneck jumped back and threw up his hands. He flashed a smirk at the cop and walked back to the living room. Rick raised an eyebrow at Glenn, and the Asian man just shook his head in dismissal.

"I'll tell you in a sec," he promised. Rick smiled before he took Glenn's hand. Glenn shut the front door behind him, not noticing the three people staring outside the window. They kept a close eye on the couple as they got into the officer's car. As soon as they pulled off, they shut the curtains and went to eat dinner.

* * *

"So," chuckled Rick as they got their order, "Merle and Daryl Dixon are family friends?" Glenn nodded and smiled.

"It's a long story," he answered.

"I have time if you do." Glenn smiled at Rick and took his hand over the table. They had gone to a small restaurant in town. It was family friendly, and it received most of its produce from the Greene family farm. They were hospital and treated all costumers like family and friends. It was run by the Morales who Rick had become acquainted with at a 4th of July picnic he took Carl to. They welcomed and arranged a reservation for him when Rick told them that he had a date.

Glen started, "It was a couple months after Carson had turned 3. My dad used to take me fishing when I was a kid, and I thought it would be a great tradition to share with him."

"Their shop is one of the best in town, so I took him there. Off the bat, I knew that it was a mistake. The look Merle gave me ran shivers down my spine," he continued. "Daryl was the one that rung me up. We talked a little about flying fishing before we had to leave."

Rick asked, "Where was Carson during all of this?"

"He was in my arms," Glenn answered. "Daryl thought he was the cutest kid ever, and I could totally tell that Merle agreed." Rick chuckled.

"So, what made him come around?" No one has ever asked Glenn that. They just chalked it up to his good nature and left it at that. They always thought that Glenn would learn that Merle was a lost cause while others thought that Dixon would eat the poor kid alive.

Glenn sighed, "Merle had gotten into some trouble because he was drunk in public. The sap also got into a bar fight with a few guys and ended up breaking one of their noses. He was arrested and carted."

Rick commented, "I think I remember that. Some rookie brought him in, right?"

"Yeah. He nearly forgot to read Merle his Miranda Rights," Glenn chuckled. "Anyway, Daryl was upset that he couldn't post bail. He didn't say it, but I knew what he was thinking. Out of the kindness and care of my heart, I went down to the precinct and posted it."

"All that for Daryl?" Rick asked with a little shock apparent on his face.

"More or less."

The pair sat in companionable silence in between conversation as they enjoyed their meal. Glenn told him bits and pieces about how he wants to go back to school. He wanted to get a better degree. When he had gotten out of high school, he was in a relationship with Shane. Apparently, Glenn thought that was more important, but now that Carson would be going to Kindergarten soon, he thought that the pizza place job wouldn't cut it. He also mentioned the fact that Shane would help him balance the college tuition and taking care of Carson. For that, he was grateful.

They laughed and smiled. Overall, this date was going well. Well, it was alright until Rick spotted someone.

"Shit!" he whispered harshly as he looked up. Glenn quirked an eyebrow, looking back at Rick's line of sight. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. It was Carl and (presumably) his mother. They were walking in, taking a seat almost half a foot away from Rick and Glenn.

"That's Lori, isn't it?" the Asian man asked his date. Rick nodded as he looked on. He knew that he continued to stare that Lori would spot him, but he couldn't look away. It wasn't that Lori was attractive because she used to be. Now, it was actually the total opposite. Rick couldn't see her as anymore than his ex-wife and the mother of his child. She wasn't the love of his life anymore. She was just Lori.

Rick sighed, "I'm so sorry. If I'd known that she would come, I would have taken you somewhere else."

"No worries," Glenn refuted. "It's only Lori that we have to deal with. I know that Carl knows about us." Glenn had met the boy officially yesterday. He and Shane took Carson to the playground, so he could play with some of his classmates before school started up again. They had about a week to adjust to a more suitable bedtime before Glenn would have to get up at 6:30 in the morning to make his lunch.

"I know, but I don't want to hear what she has to say." As soon as he said that, Lori got up from her table. She left Carl behind and walked towards his table. The saying must be true. If you speak of the devil, she'll always come.

She was wearing a tight, black dress. The neckline was cut low, showing cleavage. She wore expensive jewels, and the click of heels came before she got next to the table. She looked like she was out on a date rather than enjoying a dinner with her son. Rick didn't like that, and Glenn damned sure didn't. Carl looked lonely over there by himself.

"Hello, Rick," she smirked as she stood in front of them. "Who's your little friend?"

"Lori," the officer greeted, faking a smile, "this is Glenn." The Asian man swallowed a sip of red wine and smiled nervously. Shit was going to hit the fan, and Glenn forgot his raincoat at the house. He did not want to be thrown in the middle of their little spat, but he's ready for this. Rick has dealt with Shane, and it was his turn to handle Lori.

"Glenn, eh?" she responded. "Well, it's good that you're making new friends." She mumbled something under her breath that Glenn didn't quite catch, but if the scowl she was shooting his way was any indication, it was something smart. Now, his patience was wearing thin.

"Actually," he broke in, "I'm Rick's boyfriend." To add insult to injury, Rick waved their joined hands across Lori's face. He let a smirk cross his face when he saw the woman nearly choke on her words. Glenn turned over to look at Carl, who was just fiddling with the pasta on his plate. Glenn sighed and excused him to go to the bathroom. He left the pair alone because he wanted to keep Carl company while his mom harassed his father.

"Hi," he greeted the boy. Carl looked up and gave a small smile to Glenn.

"Hey, Glenn. What are you doing here?" he asked as he perked up. Glenn took a seat beside the kid and put a hand on his shoulder.

Glenn answered, "I'm having dinner with your dad." Carl's face fell. Glenn knew that Carl got the picture. He knew that the boy had figured out that there was a problem.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, kiddo. You didn't know."

"Well, my mom must've," Carl mumbled. Glenn's eyebrow raised as he heard the boys' response. In turn, the man asked how he had known. Carl started to explain how his mom was so persistent in bringing him to the restaurant. He explained that she thought they weren't "spending enough time together" and that she wanted to "have some fun." The boy finished his rant with a scoff.

Glenn asked in full confidence, "So, you think that she brought you here on purpose?"

"I think she did it so that she can make fun of the two of you and make me resent my dad."

"Do you think that she could be that cruel?" The atmosphere went still. It wasn't tense like earlier, but it wasn't all that relaxed either. The pair looked at each other before Carl finally broke the tension.

"Honestly," he sighed, "I don't know what she's capable of. She's not the mom I knew. Not anymore." Glenn let out a heavy breath before he bid his farewell. He went back to the table where Rick sat alone. Glenn tried to fake a smile, but Rick knew better.

At some point, they were going to have to talk about this.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebuilt-Up and Faked

**Long time, no update. Debate and everything else has had me busy. I'm sorry that I didn't attempt to update sooner.**

**My birthday was the 10th and my friends treated me to a TWD/Teen Wolf/Psych marathon party!**

**Then I started on another original story and that took my time.**

**Then again, Debate competition is close and we have practice every day for two weeks except for Friday. As you can see, my plate is overflowing.**

**So, without further delay, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

The horn sounded from outside. The loud blare rang through Rick's empty house. The sound walked through the door, traveled up the stairs, and into the man's room. Rick groaned at the loud sound and sat up slowly in his bed. His muscles ached, and he felt stiff. It was Monday, and the weekend had been eventful.

His date with Glenn had nearly been ruined because of Lori, and he was just hoping that he could get some time alone to think. Did he really want to put Glenn through the chaos that is his ex wife? Glenn said that he was ready for the challenge, and that warmed Rick's heart. It also worried him.

Rick hurried as he took his shower. He went through his closet and found his cleanest uniform and threw it on. He smoothed it down to take care of the small wrinkles and collected his gun from the cabinet he had locked in his room. He checked it to make sure that it wasn't faulty, and finally, he went outside to meet his friend.

"Rick, you look like shit," Shane said abruptly as his partner got into the car.

"Thanks, Shane," Rick responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice. The man's hair was sticking up in different places. His clothes were wrinkled and looked dirty. Shane was only stating the obvious. He was concerned about his friend because he'd never seen him this ragged and discombobulated. Yeah, he did maintain his uniform, but the rest of him looked like a trainwreck.

Shane sighed, "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Lori happened."

"Dear Lord," Shane groaned. He knew something was up when she took Carl out to eat. She's never done that for the boy, and he was still skeptical. Now that he knows that Lori had bothered Rick, he was starting to question his relationship. She was a resentful woman. She didn't like that Rick was seeing someone that he really liked since her. When Shane saw that Rick was happy with Glenn, he knew that his friend had fallen in love. Shane had to make sure that Lori didn't get in the middle of that.

"I was going out on a date with Glenn, and there she was," Rick explained. "She brought Carl, and that angered me."

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Shane asked. "Glenn is important to me, too, and if she's bothering him, I can at least help." Rick let a small smile slip. Despite what had happened in the past, they still maintained a loyalty to each other.

"Thanks."

"No problem, brother." The pair sat in silence as they pulled off of the curb. They drove for nearly half a mile before Shane decided to drop a bomb on Rick. A very big bomb.

Shane sighed, "I'm moving to another house near Glenn's"

"What?" Rick breathed as he stared at his partner. Shane nodded and looked to the road again. He started talking about how he had been planning to move out for a long time. He had started to notice that Lori's behavior was becoming increasingly erratic. He talked about how she would yell at Carl over the simple things, and how she would go out for a long time and come home reeking of Jack Daniels and beer. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. This was another headache to deal with.

"Do you need help moving?"

"Nah, Glenn is going to help me." Another silence fell over in the car. They patrolled the park and all their regular areas. They didn't see any unusual activity and decided to stop by the local diner and grab some breakfast. They may have been silent, but their stomachs were active.

Jacqui, their usual waitress, waved them in and took their usual order. She sent the order back to Jimmy the cook, and she took another customers order. As she made her rounds, Shane and Rick talked more about this.

"This is nuts," Shane let out to start the conversation off.

"You could say that again," Rick responded. Shane nodded as he poured the artificial sweetener in his mug of black coffee. They had been meaning to have this talk for awhile. This was probably the first full conversation they'd had in awhile. Shane wanted this conversation to be happy.

Shane started, "I have Carson this week, so Glenn can get started with his admission papers. We're thinking about going to the zoo, and if you can get Carl, you can tag along." Rick lit up and smiled.

"Sure, that would be great," Rick smiled. "Carl has a free day tomorrow, so I could pick him up, and we could meet up there." Shane nodded, and they finished up eating. They went out to the car and got back into the swing of their patrol route.

* * *

Carl was excited at the thought of being able to hang out with Carson again. The 5 year old was like a little brother now, and he knew just the exhibit to take him to. He rushed out of Rick's house and jumped into the backseat of Shane's car. He smiled at Carson who waved furiously.

"Can we go to the otter exhibit first?" Carl asked Shane and Rick.

"Only if Carson wants to," Rick responded. "Do you want to swing by and see the otters first, Carson?" Carson nodded so swiftly, Rick was afraid that the boy had sustained whiplash. Shane chuckled and pulled off of the curb. They drove to the "nearest" zoo and aquarium. They pulled into the nearest parking spot, and Carl hopped out. Shane went around back and unbuckled Carson from his seat. He picked his son up, rearranged the little boy's glasses onto his nose, and carried him to the entrance.

They bought their tickets and got their stamps.

"Off to the aquarium, then?" Rick smiled. The kids cheered, and Carl took Carson from Shane's arms. Carl was at least 13, but he was strong enough to carry the 5 year old. He walked them to the aquarium spot and started to look at the turtles. They learned about a turtle that could survive in ice for long periods of time. Carson was fascinated by the penguins, and he started to babble about getting a tuxedo like theirs.

"So, how are you liking it so far?" Shane asked as they ate their nachos and chili cheese dogs. The boys were in their own little world, choosing what exhibit to look at before they leave. Rick smiled and nodded.

"This is probably the best day I've had in awhile," Rick answered. "We haven't hanged out like this in forever."

Shane sighed, "I know why." Rick felt his friend's mode change. His earlier upbeat personality was now drenched with sadness. They had been severed by Shane's affair with Lori, and they didn't really talk unless absolutely necessary. Now that Shane's relationship with Lori has gone south, they should _at least _forge a friendship with each other again.

"Look, I know what happened severed us," Rick started.

"It was my entire fault."

"No, it wasn't," Rick retorted.

Shane scoffed, "Of course it was. How can it be any other way? I messed around with my childhood friend's wife, despite knowing it was wrong. To make matters worse, I split up that marriage." Rick sighed and shook his head. Shane always held this form of guilt over what happened.

Rick responded, "Shane, that marriage was going south fast. It was only a matter of time before we would separate and divorce."

"I was not in a position to take advantage of that," Shane whispered. Rick sighed and took his friend's hand into his. He looked him dead in the eye and told him the full truth.

"That's dirt under the rug now, isn't it? Haven't I moved on?" Shane nodded. "Well then, we need to move on and build the bond that we left when it all happened."

"Will you still be mad at me if I was still guilty?"

"A little." That made Shane chuckle, and Rick smile. They finished their nachos and gathered the kids to explore the last of the exhibits.

They explored one more exhibit. The kids bickered a little about the zebras and lions. They agreed that otters were the best marine animal there was. The men laughed at their sons and talked about their childhood with them. They talked about how they met and what they did. They caught up with each other and enjoyed the time they spent together. They made up and built their friendship again. All the excitement had tired out the kids, and they had fallen asleep in the car.

"We had a good time," Rick smiled as he woke Carl up once they got home. The boy stumbled drowsily to hug Carson's sleeping form and Shane. Shane smiled at him and waved as he staggered into the house and into his room.

"Bye Carson," Rick cooed to the boy as he woke up a little. He smiled and waved to the older man.

"Bye Uncle Rick," he responded before dropping off to sleep. Rick smiled and hugged him before softly closing the door. He jogged around the car to pull Shane into a bear hug. The two men embraced as they remembered the day. They pulled apart to smile at each other.

"We should do this another time," Shane suggested as he put his hand on his hips. Rick nodded, grinning wildly.

"Just the two of us," he added. Shane's grin started to widen at that, too. Rick shared a parting glance with him before he jogged back to the front door of his house. He waved behind him before closing the door. Shane stared after him for a moment before he finally got into his car and started it up. He looked into his rear view mirror and looked at his sleeping son.

If he could say so himself, today was a good day.


	7. Chapter 7: I Wish I Could Lie

**I feel bad :(. I haven't updated this fic in four weeks and I feel bad about it! Everything is just hectic. It's the end of the year and school is a royal pain in my ass. SOLs are close and my teachers are working my classmates and me like a mule in preparation. Lots of things are going on and I'm just tired. Hopefully, I won't take another break like that so suddenly again.**

**Without further delay, here's the chapter.**

* * *

It was a calm morning. Glenn's mother, Virginia, had just come from visiting Glenn. He told her about his near disastrous date with Rick and how the man's ex-wife tried to show off. Virginia felt bad for Glenn, but knew that he could handle himself.

After leaving his house, he decided to stop by the pizza place to speak with everyone. It was closed, but everyone liked to hang there anyway. It had an arcade in the back where they would hang out after hours or on a closed day. They hid it from the teens and customers that came in because they didn't like them in their hangout spot.

Today, Maggie and Beth, Hershel's two girls, tagged along for some fun. They wanted to spend time together before Beth was back in high school for her senior year.

Daryl and Merle were there, too. Despite his temper, Merle genuinely liked the group. He was protective of the women and had a somewhat respect for T-Dog. They were in the middle of an intense game of _Doom _when Virginia came walking in.

"Well, hello, Mama Rhee," T-Dog greeted with a smiled, "what brings you here? Glenn's probably at home."

"I know," Virginia answered with a sigh. "I just wanted to swing by. I just came from his house, and you won't believe what happened on his date with Rick." The group stopped playing when they heard that. They knew about Glenn's relationship and how this was the first time he has dated in five years. The group wanted to hear what was happening, so they unplug the machine and took seats around the table.

"What happened?" Daryl asked. Virginia began to detail about how Lori was there at the restaurant. She described the dress the woman had worn in the details that Glenn gave her. She also told them about how Lori and Rick's son, Carl, hadn't even trusted his mother's motives.

"That messed up," Beth responded. "They're divorced, aren't they? He's entitled to date without her input." The group nodded.

"Exactly. She shouldn't be putting her nose where it doesn't belong. From what I've heard, she was sleeping with another man during their marriage," Andrea gossiped. The looks on the groups faces were priceless. The women looked shocked while the men looked sympathetic.

"Well, Glenn doesn't know that," Virginia responds. "Do you think Rick will tell him?"

Merle responded, "Now, I know I ain't the one to come to when you need a reassuring word or whatnot, but I can say this. Even if I've met Officer Friendly on some bad occasions, but I know that he is a loyal man. He is respected by all the other pigs in that joint, and he's earned his place there. So, yeah, he will tell Glenn about Lori." Virginia took that as an acceptable answer. She sat back in the seat, waiting for someone else to start a conversation.

"What 'bout Shane?" Amy asked. "How he doing with Carson?" Virginia smiled brightly.

"I've got to say; I had my doubts about his parenting skills. I was splendidly surprised with how he is with Carson. He even took care of kindergarten registration."

"Is he treating Glenn good, too?" Daryl asked. The older woman nodded.

"Ever since Glenn told him that he wanted to go back to school to get a better job, Shane's been helping him with his son, so he can focus on admission. His relationship with Glenn is better than what it was before."

Beth grinned, "That's great. He deserves something once in a while. Glenn, that is."

Andrea spoke up, "I heard that Rick had a son. What's the kid's name?"

"Oh, it's Carl. That boy is like an older brother to Carson. Very noble and polite like his father," Virginia answered. "I met him when he came by to play with my grandson. He was nice to Glenn and helped us with whatever we needed." That took the load off of the group's shoulders.

"Do you think that Shane understands how Glenn feels about Rick? They _do _work together," T-Dog asked. Virginia's face went from bright to clouded with confusion.

"Yah know what? I never asked him about that. I've just forgotten." Again, a weight was falling on her shoulders. She had to know what her son was going to do about Shane. She didn't know if he had told him or was keeping it a secret.

She didn't want anymore complications to arise.

* * *

Shane's head pounded. Last night was a nerve wrecker. He dropped off Carson with Glenn, so the boy could have some time with his Daddy. Once he had gotten home, he started packing his boxes and loading them into the patrol car. He should have taken Rick up on that offer for help because as soon as Lori got home, it was on.

"What the hell is this?!" the woman exclaimed as she stared at the half empty closet. Shane didn't stop for a moment to answer her as he pulled his books off of the bookcase. She fumed silently, slowly creeping to the edge of insanity.

"Shane, answer me!" she growled. The older man sighed and stopped packing. He turned to his soon-to-be ex-lover and answered her.

"I'm leaving," he simply answers. He grabs the last box and marches out of the door. Once he was getting ready to unlock the patrol car door, Lori came barreling out of the house and slapped him. The stinging in his cheek couldn't overpower the sense of satisfaction. He knew that he was making the right decision by leaving now.

Lori screamed, "You are fucking pathetic! You think you can just leave me? Your goose is already cooked, Walsh. Rick hates you, and I'm pretty sure that your 'baby mama' despises you!" Shane's head shot back up. A sick smirk curled at the woman's lips as she saw her former lover's expression.

"Oh yeah, I know about that. It wasn't hard to figure out that Glenn had your baby. You aren't too discrete with your conversations," she cackled. Shane's jaw clenched as he saw the cruel side to Lori. What had happened to that sweet, young lady that both he and Rick knew? When did this cruel, brittle exterior replace that human being?

Shane scowled, "What are you getting at, Lori?"

"You either stay, or I tell Glenn that you're sleeping with Rick's ex-wife. It's your choice." Shane swallowed. Was he really ready to put them in that position? He knew that Rick hadn't told him the whole story, but that was for them to discuss. On the other hand, he knew that Rick would realize that if he really cared Glenn like he says he does, he'd tell him. So, Shane took the hard way out.

"Screw you," he growled before he unlocked the car door. He nearly yanked it off its hinges when he opened it and shook the cabin of the car when he slammed it. He shoved the keys into the ignition and sped off as soon as he put the car in drive.

He had to make a phone call.

* * *

Rick stood outside of Glenn's house. He had spent half an hour on the phone with Shane and knew what he had to do. He knew that Glenn would understand somehow and that if he was hurt by the admission, he'd accept it and give him space. He wanted this relationship to go somewhere, and if it meant being apart for awhile, so be it.

"Rick," Glenn smiled behind the flour on his face, "well this is unexpected." He was in a black apron which was caked in the powdery substance. He wasn't entirely covered in flour, but he still looked like he had a wrestling match with the bag. Rick thought it was adorable, but that was not what he was here for.

"Hey, can I come in for a bit? I have something to tell you," Rick asked. Glenn's smile faltered a little before he stepped aside to let the older male in. Rick passed over the threshold and stepped into the hallway. He smelt steak grilling and butter melting. The smells were comforting to him, despite what he was about to do.

"Carson is with Shane right now, so he won't be barreling in at anytime today." Rick smiled before he went into the living room and sat down. He took in the room, believing that this would be the last time he'd see it.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Glenn asked as he sat beside Rick. Rick took his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. The lump that had started in the younger man's stomach climbed up his throat immediately and settled there.

Rick sighed, "It's about Shane and Lori."

Glenn's voice shook, "What about them? Rick, what is going on here?" Rick sighed and pulled Glenn close. He kissed the top of his head and whispered into it.

"It's time I told you how my marriage ended." Glenn let out a sigh of relief. He was terrified before. This wasn't a good thing, but it was better than what he had thought before. He was worried out of his mind that Rick wanted to end things. He liked him very much and wanted to keep this relationship going.

"It started about two years ago. Lori and I were experiencing some problems in our marriage, but we really didn't do anything about it. I loved her, and I thought she loved me, so we just went with it," Rick started. "However, about a month after we started having problems, I started to notice that she was being flirtatious with other men. She was putting herself out there in a way that she normally wouldn't. We'd go out to dinner, and she'd wear a low cut dress. She'd flirt with the waiter like she wanted to date him."

Glenn asked, "What was the last straw?"

"Shane was," Rick blurted. "I found out from one of my neighbors, Morgan, that he'd seen him come and go from my house when I wasn't there. He'd been sleeping with Lori." The breath the Glenn had let out rushed back into his lungs. He didn't expect that.

Shane had really slept with his partner's wife? He felt anger bubble up in his chest. How could he do that to his childhood friend? They'd been through thick and thin, and that was just uncalled for.

"That sick son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Rick waved it off.

"He's regretted it, Glenn," Rick said. "When we took the boys to the zoo a few days ago, he expressed how sorry he was about what he had done. We patched up some wounds and are looking forward to fixing the others." Glenn settled down in his seat.

"I'm not saying that I like it, but you've seem to fix things," Glenn breathed.

"So you're not mad?" Rick asked hopeful. Again, Glenn sighed and sat down.

"I don't know how I feel, but all I know is that I'm happy that you told me," he whispered. "It means a lot." Rick's grin grew wider as he leaned in to kiss Glenn. The younger man reciprocated it with vigor. He'd never get tired of Rick's kisses.

"I better go turn off the steaks," Glenn breathed after they pulled apart. He was breathing heavily, eyes glazed over with lust. Rick nodded and let the younger man go. Glenn rushed into the kitchen, turning off the stove and setting the dough that he was making in the fridge.

He turned around quickly, slapping into Rick's chest. The older man took his face into his and kissed him breathless again. Glenn moaned into the kiss, letting Rick slide his tongue into his mouth. He sucked on the warm appendage. Before he knew it, he was being hoisted up by Rick, unconsciously wrapping his legs around the older man's narrow waist.

"I want you," Rick breathed. Glenn stopped kissing him and nodded. He slipped the older man's shirt off before kissing down his chest. Rick's head fell back at the ministrations. He reached for Glenn's shirt and pulled it off. He started up the stairs to Glenn's room.

Once inside, he kicked the door shut and laid the younger man on the bed. He looked Glenn in the eye. He saw affection and love in those brown orbs. He saw his future in them and just wanted to dive right into them. He wanted to give Glenn the best. Instead of stalling further, Rick swooped down and captured the younger man's lips. They moaned and writhed on the bed.

In the rush of lust, the men made love. Pants filled the room as the air heated. Glenn's back arched as he moaned into Rick's mouth. He felt hot all over and wanted more. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Rick felt so good inside of him. He filled him so much and was surrounding him. The way that Rick took it slow and made sure that Glenn was satisfied first made the Asian man's heart swell. Kisses were laced with fire, and gentle touches filled with love.

After the love making, they laid there sated. They exchanged a few more sweet kisses. The pair smiled brightly at each other before they decided that they needed to eat. After the delicious dinner, they fell asleep together. Glenn was wrapped in Rick's arms. It was like home, warm and beautiful.

He never wanted to leave this place.


	8. Chapter 8: And Never Could Fail

**I know it's been two weeks, and for that I'm sorry. I'm really going through some things right now and I just have the world riding on my shoulders now.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Glenn woke up to the shrill of Rick's alarm clock. His eyes burned slightly at the partial light seeping through the curtain and onto his face. He looked around, not totally familiar to his surroundings. He was even more confused by the extra warmth that was cloaking him and the unfamiliar blanket. The few pictures that decorated the white walls were not the ones that Glenn remembered hanging.

It wasn't until he felt the breathing in his ear that he knew what had happened last night. Then he felt a rush of panic.

Did he use protection? Were they careful? Dear lord, what if Rick had some regrets? Glenn's mind raced has he tried to extract himself from Rick's tight grip. As Glenn tucked himself back into his pants, Rick blinked his eyes. He was staring at the slightly tanned skin of Glenn's back. When he noticed how quiet Glenn was being when he started to get dressed, he felt a little hurt.

He liked Glenn and everything that came with him. His friends at the pizzeria, his mother, Carson. Hell, even the Dixons held something of him. But he didn't want to see someone else walk out on him. He's seen that too much in his life. His mother had run away from home, leaving him with his constantly busy father. Lori cheated on him with Shane and then divorced him. Everyone, except for Carl, ran away from Rick as he grew older. These were his kept secrets.

Rick closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill. If Glenn wanted to leave, then he could just hit the door.

While Rick was feeling the pain, Glenn was feeling guilt. He was never the one to run away. He didn't sleep around and then dump his one night stand. He was too old for that. He had a fucking kid for Christ's sake!

All Glenn wanted was time to think. He needed to buy a pregnancy test and get his wits about him. He needed to call Shane and ask if he could keep Carson another day and to get the girls rallied up for support. He would leave a note for Rick, telling him how sorry he was. Yeah, that's what he would do.

As Glenn was writing the note, he began to think about what he was doing. He remembered the night that Carson was conceived. Shane had broken up with him that night, and the nights that followed it were filled with nausea and mood swings. When he had taken that pregnancy test, he cried himself to sleep.

Was he any better than Shane if he did this? If he just ran out on Rick at the very moment, how would he be compared? He could be pregnant. He didn't want to feel the way he did five years ago.

"Rick, wake up," he whispered to his bedmate. The older man faked a yawn as he rolled over to look at Glenn, seeing that he was half naked.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat up. He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his boxers that were discarded last night. He stood to pull them on and turned back to Rick.

Glenn sighed, "Rick, I'm going to say this only once. If you feel like you have any regrets, then I can leave, and we can maintain a friendship while forgetting this whole thing." Rick's anxiety rose. What was Glenn getting at? Di he think that Rick wanted this to only be a one night stand?

"Glenn, listen to me, alright?" Rick said swiftly. "I don't regret anything that happened last night. What I felt last night was amazing. I've never felt that way with anyone else. The connection we had last night was purely emotional and for me, it wasn't just sex."

Glenn's heart stopped for a split second. Happiness replaced uncertainty, and his heart grew.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Rick paused. "I love you, Glenn." Rick was caught off guard slightly by the passionate kiss he received from Glenn.

* * *

Lori was pissed! Shane was gone, and she was lonely. She was really only with him for the sex. It was almost impossible for her to have romantic feelings for him. She had just gotten out of one rotten relationship and wasn't going to be caught in another one.

"I need a drink," Lori proclaimed as she got out of bed. It was around eight o'clock, and Carl was on the way home from Rick's. God, this was all too much. She had everything ahead of her, and everything is holding her back. She's not getting younger. It was time to have some fun.

She hit the showers, and let the water cascade over her body. She was thinking about the men she could pick up. She thought about going home with one of them and wasting the night away.

"Mom!" Carl shouted as he walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the dessert that was laid out for him. Shane hadn't let them have any sweets, so he was tempted into eating it. He grabbed a giant fork from the drawer and dug in. He let the chocolate cake melt in his mouth. It tasted really good, and he couldn't get enough of it.

He was halfway done when he felt it. He felt the wind get sucked out of him. He started to cough and gag. He reached onto the plate and clawed at the cake. He coughed as he saw what was ailing him. His eyes blew wide as he saw that one thing that could do him in. Peanuts.

He went searching around for his Epi Pen. He usually kept it in the drawer nearest to the fridge. He yanked out all the drawers and still didn't find a thing.

"Carl!" Lori yelled. "Momma's going out – oh my God!" She ran as she saw Carl clutch at his throat. He was slumping slowly to the ground. Lori yanked out the books from the bookcase and found the Pen. She injected her son and started to dial 911.

* * *

Rick rushed in with Glenn right behind him. He ran to the front desk in a panic as he tried to get his son's room number. The nurse talked him through his yelling and advised him that his son was still unconscious. Rick's nerve was about to break.

Not only was he scared; he was angry. How could Lori let something like this happen? He had dropped Carl off one minute, and then the next, he was running into the pediatrics wing of the hospital. How could she be so damn irresponsible? Rick and Glenn took the elevator up to the second floor, clutching to each other as Rick cried. He felt like he was going to lose his son.

He was the only biological family he had left.

"Rick!" Shane yelled as he spotted his friend. Rick ran to him and hugged him close. He cried into the crook of his friend's neck, feeling Shane's tears drop onto his cheek. Glenn saw this and understood why Rick was so forgiving of Shane.

Although Shane had hurt him before, Shane regretted it. Unlike Lori, Shane felt remorse for hurting him. He felt the pain of losing a close friend. Glenn knew about what had happened at home when Shane was a child. His father had terminal cancer while his mother was a raging alcoholic. She'd be gone at all hours of the night, forcing a young Shane to fend for his ill father and himself.

When dad had passed away, he felt that void. The only bit of happiness that he had was found in his father, and once he was gone, the happiness went with him. And then he met Rick.

Glenn remembered stories that Rick had told him about Shane when he was young. How carefree and vibrant he was. He even told him about the time that, on a bet, he climbed a giant oak in the middle of Morgan's yard. Sadly, Shane ended up falling and breaking his arm. Despite the pain, he managed to joke and laugh with everyone, especially Rick.

Seeing them cry together for the first time made Glenn see that. No matter what happens between the pair, they were always brothers.

"Mr. Grimes?" a woman asked as she came out of Carl's room. The man pulled out of his friend's bear hug and looked at her.

"Is my son going to be okay, Dr. Ibata?"

"He's stabilized, but we'd like to keep him here just in case," she answered. The tension in Rick's body ceased, leaving only anger. He didn't want to get angry in a hospital, but when he was out of this sterilized place, he would freak out all he wanted to. His anger was disturbed by the doctor again.

"Sir, if I may," Dr. Ibata began, "I'm bound by law to report this. Now, I know that you didn't have anything to do with the reaction, but your son wasn't under proper supervision."

"What do you mean?" Shane stepped up and asked.

The woman sighed, "When the EMTs arrived, your son's mother was in the front yard. She said that she had gone to take a shower when Carl had gotten home. She came down and saw that he was having trouble breathing."

"And?"

"I know that this might be circumstantial, but the EMT told our team of doctors and nurses what she looked like," the doctor continued. "She was dressed in a tight, cut off black dress. She wore heels and had on makeup that looked very detailed. It was as if she was going to a party." Rick felt his jaw square. He heard the sharp intake of breath from both Shane and Glenn and knew what might happen.

"What do you recommend, doctor?" Glenn asked after a few beats. The doctor took in a sharp breath and let it out as slowly as she could. This was the tough part.

"I recommend reporting her to Child Protective Services," Dr. Ibata finally said. "Now, I know that is not my place, but I'm going to report it anyways. It would be best if you ran your side of the story by them. If you do that, they won't think that you purposely did anything to hurt him."

Rick nodded sadly. The doctor let a faint smile slip as she looked at her watch.

"It's about time you guys get some rest. You all can stick by his side if you want to, but I recommend you be mighty quiet." The group of men nodded and smiled at the doctor. She bid her farewell and went to check on another child.

The trio looked at each other before they walked into Carl's hospital room. Rick's eyes welled up with tears as he saw his son, hooked up to tubes in a sterile bed. His mother wasn't in sight, and the man was thankful for that as he sat down.

"Where's Car?" Glenn asked Shane as he stared at his lover.

"He's with your mother and the Dixons," Shane breathed. "It didn't feel right bringing him here, only for him to see his best friend sick." Glenn nodded.

It was a solemn night. No one got sleep and for different reasons.

Glenn saw how reckless and careless someone could become. He had grown up with a strong support system, so this was a new thing for him to see.

Shane had seen the woman that he had been with become a monster. He knew that she was unstable, but never had he thought she could be this messed up. She put his godson in danger, and for what? A night out filled with booze and a quick screw.

Then there was Rick. He was scared shitless. He had nearly lost his son, only for him to find out if he didn't straighten things out with CPS that he could lose him. The woman he used to love had been careless with their kid, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

As soon as he could get a good night's sleep (something that he knew wouldn't happen anytime soon), he would ring his mother and ask her if she knew a good lawyer that dealt with child custody.


	9. Chapter 9: And Live Some Beautiful Days

**Guess who's back with a brand new chapter? This human being! I'm sorry it took me a whole month to produce this. School wrapped up, and then my summer work got to me. I got a job at the library and that really killed me. I love working their, but lifting boxes of new, hardback books and putting them up hurts sometimes. **

**I also have papers for high school! I'm going to be a freshman, and I want to pursue dual enrollment, so that means lots if tests and lots of paper work.**

**I never want to be separated from ya'll like I was before. A month long hiatus kills me!**

**Without delay, here's your chapter!**

* * *

Five minutes sure did feel like five hours. Glenn was feeling time slow down as he peed on the little white stick that he had been meaning to buy for a week. He had forgotten about the pregnancy test in light of what happened to Carl. The young boy was still in the hospital, and they had finally told Carson what had happened.

After some hysterical crying, the five year old finally calmed and went to the hospital to visit Carl. Glenn decided that since Shane would have him and watch over Carl, he let Carson stay at the hospital for the night.

Now, Rick was seeking full custody of Carl. What happened with Lori was too close of a call. It still baffled Glenn how a mother could ever be so careless. She was so volatile and neglectful.

Glenn looked at his watch again, seeing that time was up. Glenn took in a deep breath before he picked the stick up. He had turned it over, not knowing what was going to be the result. He took in a deep breath before finally turning it over and looking at it.

Two pink lines. One look of it had Glenn plopping back down on the toilet.

Glenn closed his eyes. He knew this would be the outcome. He just didn't know if he was happy or not. He wanted this kid, but he didn't know how this relationship with Rick would pan out. He loved the man and only hoped that Rick felt the same way about him. They'd been through a lot together, and their sons are like brothers to each other. He didn't want them to be pulled apart.

"Glenn," Rick started as he knocked on the bathroom door, "may I come in?" Glenn sighed and unlocked the door. He watched Rick closely as he stepped inside of the bathroom. Rick shuts the door behind him as Glenn sits back down. The older male kneels in front of him and takes his chin in between his fingertips. Glenn looks up at him, and Rick leans in to press a small, sweet kiss upon his lips.

"Whatever the results, just know, that I'll always be there for you and Carson. You are a part of my family, and I want to be there for our child, if we're having one," he confessed. A tear rolled down Glenn's rosy cheek as he showed Rick the pregnancy test.

He smiled shyly as more tears came, "That's good to know, considering we are having one." Rick stared at the test and then looked back up at Glenn. He had tears in his clear eyes. He kissed Glenn hard, wrapping his arms around him and spinning him around.

The Asian man laughed as he wrapped his legs around Rick's slim waist. He continued to kiss him as they spun. They continued kissing as he was sat down on his own two feet.

As air became scarce, they slowly pulled away from each other.

"When are we going to tell the kids and Shane? I don't even know when I'm telling my friends," Glenn asked as he wrapped his arms around the deputy's neck. Rick chuckled and wrapped his arms around Glenn, leaning in to nip at his neck.

"Soon," he responds. "Right now, though, we need to celebrate." Glenn chuckled as Rick scraped his teeth against his neck.

"You're insatiable, Mr. Grimes."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rhee. Whatever you say."

* * *

Lori was rushing. She had to get out of the town or state. The police could kick down her door at any second. Shoving all her clothes into her bag, she heard a car pull up. She didn't hear a siren or flashing lights, so she assumed that it was her friend. She had told her friend that she needed to get away from home for awhile and that she needed a vacation spot. Her friend, unknowingly helping a fugitive, volunteered to pick her up and bring her back to Florida with him.

She finished packing her makeup and electronics before she heard the doorbell. Lori slung the bags over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs to get it.

"Thank God you're here. I can't wait to…" She trailed off as soon as she saw the uniforms. She knew that she'd have to do something drastic.

She ran away. She ran through the house, two officers on her tail. Lori didn't get far before one officer caught her by the arm. The woman struggled, trying to loosen his grip.

"Ma'am, you are under arrest for child endangerment and neglect and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you at the expense of the people," the police officer said as they took her outside to the patrol car.

Lori couldn't believe this! This was not happening! She was innocent. Maybe she did make a mistake, but it was a total accident. This was being blown out of proportion, and she knew why.

Rick and his cop buddies were out to make her life miserable. He had a grudge against her and taking Carl away was the way to hit her hard. She wasn't going to go down without a fight! Rick would not take her baby away from her.

As the car pulled into the circle near the entrance, one of the cops pulled her out of the back. They walked the sidewalk up to the entrance, angry stares being thrown Lori's way. The whole department knew because of the phone call the nurse placed at the hospital. The whole department was alerted to the situation not only because it was a cop's kid in critical condition, but it also was a case of child endangerment.

At the front desk, the cop signed her in and went through the typical paper work for a new arrest. The other officer came in, and they both wrote down their signatures. Lori was taken to a cell as the secretary filed away the documents in a clean, new folder for Lori's record. Lori was put in the cell with two other people: a juvenile girl and a grown man. She looked at them before she sneered at the arresting officers.

"I did nothing wrong! You're imprisoning me because of my bastard husband!"

One officer turned around and glared, "It doesn't matter what your _ex-husband's _influence is on the force. We don't take too kindly to a parent that recklessly neglects their children. It's a parent's job to take care of them."

Lori snorted, "That's bullshit. I've taken care of my son just fine. He'll even vouch for it. Hell, I might even be out to see him before the weekend." The two officers laughed, and the secretary shook her head at Lori.

"Maybe Kathy can elaborate on why that is bad to assume," the other officer responded. Lori's smug expression dropped from her face, and she looked at the woman behind the desk. The officers left because they got a call of a domestic disturbance.

Kathy told her, "This is your first offense, but it's very serious. Your child nearly died of a serious allergic reaction and needed hospitalization. After we got the case in to bring you in, family court decided that this case should be pursued. Not only that, but your husband has filed for sole custody." Lori's eyes went wide. There was no way in hell was Rick getting her child.

"What will happen to me after the family court?" she asked.

"Even if you do keep custody, you have a criminal trial. If you get convicted, you automatically lose custody because the state doesn't take cases like this one seriously. I've seen it happen a lot, and the child grows up without that parent," the secretary continued.

"But I know that my son will take my side," Lori responded.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lori turned around and looked at the teenage girl.

"What do you know?" she sneered at the girl.

"A lot more than you do," she responded. "My mom works for Social Services. Before I started getting in trouble with the law, I wanted to be like her. Because that's what I wanted to do with my life, she taught me a lot about the old cases she worked. One thing was that a parent shouldn't expect their child to vouch for them in court. Children can be extremely intuitive. If something happens to them, what makes them think that it won't happen again? This is especially true with pre-teens; they have a harder time forgiving and forgetting than a young child does."

"So you're saying that Carl might not take my side after this?" Lori asked, her voice shaking.

"I highly doubt it," the girl responded. It finally sunk in.

Carl didn't trust Lori.

* * *

The pizzeria was slow. It wasn't that business was suffering; it was the fact that something was off. It didn't feel right today. Usually the kitchen was loud and rambunctious. Now the only sound that was heard was the beating of dough, chopping of meats and vegetables, and the oven timer.

The most out of character was Andrea. She was usually the loudest out of them, yelling orders, joking with regular customers, and telling dirty jokes loudly in the kitchen. Today she was so subdued that Glenn felt uncomfortable.

What made it was that the Dixon brothers were there and being quiet. Usually, that meant that they were pissed and ready to start a fight. That was far from the case.

"Hey, guys," Glenn said quietly as he looked around. Everyone perked up, and the silence was broken.

"I hate you, Glenn Rhee," Andrea glared at him. Glenn almost got whiplash from the change in mood.

Glenn spoke, "Love you too, Andrea."

"You know what she means, man," Daryl spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, squirt, you know if Blondie here finds things out from other sources something that you should tell her yourself, she gets quiet. When she gets quiet, shit could hit the fan," Merle remarked. Andrea, for once, agreed with the redneck.

Glenn sighed, "So you heard about Carl and Lori?"

"Yeah," T-Dog confirmed. "We heard it from half the town. What happened exactly?"

Glenn groaned and rubbed at his temples, "When Rick dropped Carl off at Lori's house, Lori was apparently getting ready for a night out at the local bar. Carl went into the kitchen and saw a dessert. Since he has a serious sweet tooth, he dug in, and it didn't take him long to realize what was in it. The dessert was _filled _with peanuts, and Carl started to have a serious allergic reaction."

The group gasped and groaned. That was worse than what the town was willing to say.

"So, what is happening? We just heard from a deputy, coming here on a lunch run, that she was arrested and brought in," Amy asked.

"Rick is seeking sole custody. He knew that there was something unstable about Lori, but this pushed the boundaries. She has to appear in family and criminal court."

"What about Shane? He's probably had Carson near that woman!" Andrea shouted. Glenn shook his head.

"There is some silver lining. Before Shane got more involved in Carson's life, he moved out of Lori's home. He felt bad that he left Carl alone, but he wanted a better place and influence for Carson," Glenn replied. Everyone in the pizzeria breathed a sigh of relief.

Glenn actually had a reason to come to the pizzeria that didn't involve him just being drilled for answers. He came to tell him that he was pregnant. He just put it on the back burner.

Now was not the time to add more stress onto him. He needed to make an appointment with an OBG/YN and look at his child. Glenn had his plate full with everything that was going on.

He just hope that the outcome will be in his favor.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

_In the later years_

The years had been good to Rick and Glenn. They were on top of the world and couldn't have a better life. Their family had expanded and were flourishing. Everyone that knew them said that they were the happiest couple that they had ever seen.

Lori was found guilty for putting Carl in danger. After Carl testified against her, the jurors couldn't help but find her in the wrong. They had heard her track record of reckless behavior from before and knew that they had to send her to jail. Even though she'd only be in the Atlanta Women's Correctional Facility for a decade, she'd ultimately not be able to hurt anyone else.

Six months after the trial, Rick and Glenn found themselves in the delivery room. Glenn pushed as hard as he could with Rick by his side. Rick kissed his temple and breathed with him as he watched his daughter being born. When the wail sounded throughout the room, Glenn laid back and started to cry fresh tears.

The little pink blanket moved, showing them that they had a pretty girl in there. They had a younger sibling for both Carl and Carson to protect from boys. Rick started to think about when she would start dating. He and Shane chuckled one night that if it was a girl, they'd sit on the porch with a shotgun pointed at any boy or girl that dared take her out on a date.

Only now did he realize how serious that had become now that Anneliese is in the world.

Their families came by to see her. The dark little tufts of hair with olive skin made them stare with awe. Her brown eyes were so innocent and filled with wonder, wanting to know everyone in the room.

Shane had brought his boyfriend, Todd, to see the baby. He was reluctant, not knowing if Glenn will allow him to see the baby. To his surprise, he was the first person that Rick and Glenn had allowed to hold the child. He cooed at the baby girl before handing her back to Glenn.

"I can't wait to have our little one," Todd smiled a watery smile. Rick turned to him and Shane to ask him what they had said, but Shane shushed him. They would talk about this later.

As five years past them by, all of the kids grew up. Carl was older now, going to high school, wanting to work in the law enforcement. He dated a nice young girl and seemed in love. Carson was just starting middle school, discovering the world outside of his elementary playground. He was realizing that girls didn't have cooties and that it was okay to like boys, too. He just didn't have a name for that yet.

Anneliese was starting kindergarten. Glenn refused to let her go as they dropped her off. Rick kissed his temple, telling him that their kids were growing up. Glenn nodded, smothered the little brunette with kiss again and watched as she skipped off to her classroom.

Todd and Shane's son, Hunter, was four and in preschool. He and Anneliese were the closest out of all the siblings. They were Irish twins and shared a lot of similar traits. They're strong willed and have a dry senses of humor. They were too much alike.

Glenn and Rick were also married now. They got married in front of the people in the force and their family members. Shane was Rick's best man, and Andrea was Glenn's Maid of Honor. The kids were rambunctious at the reception. It ended in an all out food fight. They drove away in the police cruiser, laughing and smiling.

Everyone in the family was moving forward with their lives. They were happy with the direction they were moving in. There were bumps in the road, but overall, they're living in some beautiful times, living some beautiful days.

* * *

**I know that I should have warned you that this was the last chapter, but I've been planning this for some time and I wanted to end it here. I liked to thank all the readers that dealt with my crazy ass nonsense and my crazy long delays. I appreciate you guys for sticking by me on this rare pair adventure.**

**Thank you, and I'll see you next fic!**


End file.
